1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a card holder for holding cards, such as baseball cards and the like, more particularly to a loose-leaf card holder having flaps that are adapted for writing thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports cards, such as baseball cards, generally have one side printed with a picture of a sports player, and the opposite side printed with information, such as game statistics, of the sports player. Collectors usually store sports cards in loose-leaf card holders that are bound together in a card storage book. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional loose-leaf card holder 1 is adapted for holding a plurality of sports cards 10 therein, and includes a holder body having a transparent plastic backing sheet 12 and three transparent plastic front sheets 11 connected sealingly to the backing sheet 12 at lateral side and transverse bottom edges thereof such that the front sheets 11 and the backing sheet 12 cooperate to form three pouch units. The front sheets 11 are further connected to the backing sheet 12 along heat-sealed seams 111 that are transverse to the bottom edges and that divide each pouch unit into a row of three card receiving spaces 13. The top edges of the front sheets 11 further cooperate with the backing sheet 12 to form each of the card receiving spaces 13 with an open access end 14 such that the sports cards 10 can be inserted into the card receiving spaces 13 via the open access ends 14. A binding portion 121 is formed integrally with and extends from one lateral side edge of the backing sheet 12. The binding portion 121 is formed with a set of binding holes 122 for mounting the loose-leaf card holder 1 in a card storage book (not shown). Because the front and backing sheets 11, 12 are transparent, the two sides of the sports cards 10 are visible when the latter are stored in the loose-leaf card holder 1.
Collectors usually need to write down notes pertinent to the sports cards 10. If the notes are written directly on the sports cards 10, the value and appearance of the latter will be adversely affected. However, the conventional loose-leaf card holder 1 is not provided with any facility for writing down such notes thereon. If the notes are written directly on the front or backing sheets 11, 12, viewing of the sports cards 10 and orderliness of the card storage book will be adversely affected.
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate another conventional loose-leaf card holder 2 that is adapted for holding a plurality of sports cards 25 therein. The loose-leaf card holder 2 includes a transparent rectangular plastic holder bag body 21 having three closed sides and an open side. A paper partition sheet 22 is inserted into the holder bag body 21 via the open side of the latter, and has an edge portion that extends out of the open side of the holder bag body 21 and that serves as a note writing flap 221. In order to form the holder bag body 21 with a column of three card receiving spaces 24 on opposite sides of the partition sheet 22, the partition sheet 22 is formed with upper and lower sets of holes 23 therethrough. The front and back sheets of the holder bag body 21 are joined together by heat-sealing at positions registered with the holes 23, thus resulting in the card receiving spaces 24 for receiving the sports cards 25.
While the flap 221 permits a collector to write down notes pertinent to the sports cards 25 thereon, the non-transparent partition sheet 22 does not permit viewing of the two sides of the sports cards 25 while the latter are stored in the loose-leaf card holder 2.